Just a boy
by UnbreakableKnight
Summary: He should just be another homeless boy, Just another boy who has to live with her, Someone she doesn't care about, but he's not, she actually likes him,something new for the blonde,he's not ordinary, he's not just another boy who she has to live with. She actually hangs out with him. She actually likes him and cares about him. What makes Jack Brewer so different?Characters OCC
1. meeting each other

**I know I shouldn't start a new story but this idea has been bothering me for months and I have huge writers block for both of my stories so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my oc's**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

"Great job guys,let's take a break for now and start back up in 5 minutes" Rudy Gillespie said.

He was the sensi at the Bobbi Wasabi dojo. Counting me he had 5 students and we were all pretty close in friends,Josephine Anne Tarver who is a brown belt,Kylie Peyton Smith who is a brown belt,Jerome Cesar Martinez who is a green belt,Milton David Krupnick who is a yellow belt and me,Kimberly Buluh Crawford,1st degree black belt.

We all walk to the red benches and drink water when all of a sudden my phone rings, it's my mom,Savannah Kimberly Crawford.

_Savannah _Kim

Hey mom

_are you at the dojo?_

yep, we're taking a break for 5 minutes

_I need you to come home_

Why?

_Theres a new boy Jackson and you need to meet him_

Alright,fine. I'll see you in 10 minutes

And then I hung up.

"What was that about?" Josephine 'Jo'asked.

"There's a new boy and my mom wants me to meet him" I tell the gang.

"OK, you can leave but continue to practice at home" Rudy says.

"OK, thanks Rudy" I say and go in to the girls changing rooms and change in 4 minutes.

"Bye" I say walking out of the dojo and begin to walk home.

My mom, Savannah Kimberly Crawford and my dad,Chase Colton Crawford are foster parents and we currently have 10 children living in our mansion. I never talk or pay attention to them, after I met them I don't hang out or do anything with them. I can't even remember their names. When I get inside my house I see my mom and a boy with suitcases taking to each other and then they notice me. The boy had light skin,2 moles on each cheek and shaggy brown hair matched with chocolate brown eyes. He had on a black and while plaid shirt on with the sleeves pushed up to the shoulders and skinny jeans. He looked pretty Kim, he doesn't look cute, he's just another homeless boy, nothing special.

"Kim, this is the new foster child,Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer" My mom says.

"It's Jack" He says.

"Alright,Jack, this is my daughter Kimberly Buluh Crawford" My mom says.

"It's Kim" I respond.

"Where's dad?" I ask noticing he wasn't here.

"He went shopping for food" My mom responds and I just nod.

"Kim, why don't you show Jack his room" my mom suggests.

"Alright" I say to her and then to Jack "follow me"

He grabs his things and I take him to goods room on the third floor of the mansion and he stared in aw of the house.

"Here's your room" I say once we get to the many rooms on this house.

"Thanks" he mumbles and begins to unpack some of his box's, one on particular stands out. It says Karate stuff.

"What belt?" I ask causing him to look up in confusion.

"What belt? In karate?" I ask making myself more clear.

"Third degree black belt" he said.

"I'm a first degree black belt" I tell him.

He nods and doesn't look up.

"There's a place where you train, it's called the Bobbi Wasabi dojo, the sensi Rudy Gillespie is a sixth degree black belt, he would be happy to have you" I say.

This time he puts his things down and looks up.I could see pain, anger and hatred in his eyes.

"Are you OK?" I ask.

"Fine" he growled.

"OK then, well do you want to be a Wasabi warrior?" I ask him hopefully,he's nothing special, hes just another boy,I meantellly scolded myself.

"No, never on a million years would I,I hear that there another dojo called the Black Dragons around" He says.

"You can't join them, they're enemies" I say.

"You can't tell me want to do" he growls.

"I'm just saying you can't join the Black Dragons" I say.

"Well maybe I will" he says.

"You can't" I respond getting annoyed.

"Yes I can, it's my choice" He says angrily.

"No you can't, there enemies to me" I say.

"Oh boo hoo,I can join whatever dojo I want to join" he said.

"No you can't, you can either join the Bobbi Wasabi dojo or no dojo because the only other dojo is the Black Dragons aground here and their enemies" I yell at him.

"Listen here you little blonde bitch, you can't and never will be able to tell me what to do" He says.

That tore it. No one calls me a bitch.

"You known what Brewer, you're a jerk, I'm just trying to help you but now that I think about it why should I care? I may be 2 degrees below you but I can still kick your ass" I say.

"Sure ya can, and I'm the president" He responds back sarcastically.

"Wanna bet?" I ask.

"Sure little bitch" He says.

"That's it" I say lunging at him and throwing a punch,He catches my punch flipping me hard.

"Told ya I could beat you" He says.

"No, you just got lucky" I say lunging at him again and he kicks me in my thigh.

"No, I'm better than you" He says.

He grabs my and walks me to the for and says "ya know I'm going to join the Black Dragons, we are going to beat your joke of a dojo" before shoving me out and slamming then door in my face.

"Well that was rude" I mumble walking away and then bump in to someone who has blue eyes and blonde hair.

"What's your name again?" I ask.

"Alexandra but most people call me Lexi, you?" She asked.

"Kimberly but call me Kim" I say.

"OK, who was that?" She asked.

"The new boy Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer but he goes by Jack" I tell her.

"OK" She says and then walks downstairs while I walk to my bedroom.

I walk in to my room, flop on my bed and think about Jack confused by his actions.

Why was he like that?he was fine until I mentioned Bobbi Wasabi, are they connected? He seemed like a person who was full of secrets.

What are his secrets?

* * *

**Review**


	2. Friends from the past

**Thank you for all of the reviews, here's chapter 2,hope y****a like it. Everyone is 13-14(main characters),sorry for any mistakes,when I press save it sometimes erases some words and when I re-read my work I don't always catch them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my oc's**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Sighing,I flop bed and take a beak from unpacking. How dare she tell me what I could and couldn't do? She isn't and never will be the boss of me. I wish I still had my real friends were a group of 16 counting was impossible to separate us until the incident. Soon I get so lost in my thoughts thinking about them that when I look at the clock I see that 2 hours has gone by,it was now 7.I sit up and start go to a box that says private and take out a scrapbook and start to look through it.I stopped at a picture that had the twelve of us, at the bottom it says:Jess,Jack,Megan, Greg ,Dani,Dan,Sky,Lewis,Gavin,Spencer,Jake,Riley,Zac,Sam,Katie and Toby.I stared at it for a was before the incident.

"Jack,come downstairs for dinner"Savannah called to me.

I put the book down and get put a big box and put the book in a box that had a lock on it so no one could get in.I go downstairs and see Savannah with another mam sting the table,

" Jack,this is Chase Colton Crawford,my husband and Kim's dad"Savannah said.

"Nice to meet you Jack" Chase says sticking out his hand.

"You too " I say shaking his hand.

"Please call me Chase" He says smiling.

"And call me Savannah" Savannah says.

"Kim is in the basement with her karate friends,why don't you go down there?" Chase says.

"OK" I respond.

"I'll slow you where it is, follow me" Chase says walking out the kitchen and I follow him.

He leads me to a door and opens it.

"Down here" He says and walks away.

Sighing I make my way downstairs to see 6 people doing karate.A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes was practicing a kick and punch at the same time to knock down a dummy but was failing.

"Try to keep your arms tucked in a bit and lift your leg up a bit faster"I suggested.

She does what I told her to do and knocks down the dummy.

" Thanks "and days with a smile turning to me.

" Your welcome "I respond.

" I'm Josephine Anne Tarver but call me Jo"She says.

"I'm Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer but call me Jack" I respond.

"What belt are you?" a short man asked walking over to me.

"He's a third degree black belt" Kim says with a smirk.

"Really?" He says excitedly.

"Yeah, he told me this morning, He has a box or karate stuff" Kim says her smirk growing bigger.

"I'm Rudy Jason Gillespie the sensi" Rudy says.

"Great,now he's gonna ask me to join.

" Hey Jack why don't you join Bobby Wasabi, out can find you a chance for you and Kim to bond "Savannah says coming downstairs with Chase.

" Yeah Jack,why don't ya join?"Kim says smirking at me.

"No" I say.

"Why not?" Chase asked.

"Yeah Jack,why not?" Kim repeated, if it was possible I think her smirk grew bigger. She was enjoying this way to much.

"Because I don't do karate anymore, I just remember a lot of the moves" I respond.

"Why don't you just practice a bit down here and if you don't want to continue you don't have to" Chase suggested.

"OK" I say.

"Well we're gooig to finish dinner" Savannah says and she and Chase go back upstairs.

"Why don't you change in to sweatpants and come back"Rudy says.

"K" I say and jog up the stairs to my room ,and put on a pair of great sweatpants and go downstairs.

Thanks a lot Kimberly, just what I needed.

"Can I spar against Kimberly" I ask when I get downstairs.

"Sure" Rudy says and everyone except Kim gets off the mat.

"Hijimae" He says and me and Kim start to fight.

In less than 5 minutes she was on the ground and everyone was staring at me in shock.

"What?" I ask.

"No one has ever beaten Kim" A latino boy said.

"Well she's a first degree and I'm a third degree"I respond

" Dinner"Savannah called to us and we all ran upstairs for dinner.

"Jack beat Kim" a girl said,she has long light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Wow, impressive" Savannah said looking at me with a smile.

"I'm a third degree black belt and she's a first" I respond.

"I'm Kylie Peyton Smith but call me Ky"The girl with brown eyes and hair said.

Kai. My mind wandered back to the incident. My cousin, my own cousin did one of those things. He was part of the incident.

"Jack, are you OK?" Rudy asked clapping his hands in front of my face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I say.

"I'm Milton David Krupnick" and thats Jerome Cesar Martinez but we call him Jerry"a boy with red hair and brown eyes who was very thin said while pointing to the Latino.

'Jo and Kai are brown belts,Jerry's a green belt and Milton is a yellow belt and as you know Kim's a first degree black belt"Rudy said.

"Ah" was all I could say.

After that everyone was talking except mind was on the many people were in many people I thought I could trust betrayed me.I know not to trust anyone except the 15 other people who went threw the same pain I went threw.

"Can I go to my room?" I asked.

"Sure but wait here for a minute"Savannah said and she got up and walked out the came back and handed me a bag.

"Thanks" I say taking the bag and run upstairs to my room.

I lock the door and plop on my bed and open the are pictures of people and a bit about were some other things but I decided to just look at the pictures first.

**Name:**Alexandra Victoria Carter

**Nicknames:**Lexi(most popular,mostly called by),Aly,Alex,Xandra,An,Annie,Alexa,Al's,Vick,Vicky, Tori,Car,

**Gender:**Female

**Age:**13

**B-day:**May 24

**Eye color:**blue

**Hair color:**blonde

**Height:**5'6

**Weight:**120lbs

**Siblings:**None

**Reason for being in foster care: **unknown

**Room:**110

Why does that name seem so familiar? Could that have been her from then incident?I looked at the information about her and the picture and it fit her exactly.

I take out 2 more papers and they say:

**Name:**Megan Alyssa Davis

**Nickname: **none

**Gender:**female

**Age:**13

**B-day:**August 7

**Eye color:**blue

**hair color:**brown

**Height:**5'7

**weight:**110lbs

**siblings: **Gregory Wyatt Davis(twin brother)

That's all I needed.I skipped to where it says:

**Room:**119

I get up an ad make my way to room 119.I get there in 5 minutes and knock on the door.

"One minute" a female voice called.

It sounded so familiar.

The door opens and I'm greeted with familiar blue eyes and brown hair and a boy behind gets up a smile growing on his face.

"J-Jack" She asked.

"Megs" I say grinning back.

She hugs me while me and Greg bro hug.

"I can't believe your here" Megan said letting me in.

"I can't beleive you guys are here" I say walking a sitting on a blue couch.

"Do think that it could be the Alexandra?" Greg asked.

"I'm not sure, she seems so familiar" I respond.

We continue to talk about everything but one thing. The incident.

**Kim's POV**

I watch as Jack walks away,he looks so cute-wait stop, he's not cute,he's not special, he's just another boy, right?

"Kim" Kylie says clapping her hands in my face.

"Yeah?" I say coming back to earth.

"You blanked out" Jo said.

"Oh" Was all I could say.

"Do you guys want to sleep over?" I ask.

"We have room for all 5 of you" My dad said.

"I can't,Pepito is coming tonight" Jerry said.

"I'm going on a date" Rudy said.

"Who would go out with you?" Jo asked.

"Bethany Applebaum" He says.

"OUR HEALTH TEACHER" Me,Jo,Jerry,Ky ans Milton all yelled in unison.

"Why would she go out with you?" Milton asked and we all agreed

"Because she can see what every women can't, I'm available" Rudy says.

In response the 5 of us all role our eyes.

"What about you guys?" I ask Milton,Jo,Jerry and Ky.

"I have to study for a test" Milton said.

"Jo, Ky?" I ask.

"Sure, why not? I'm not doing anything" Kylie said.

"Jo?" Me and Ky asked in unison.

"Sure" She said.

"When do you guys have to be home?" I ask.

"10:00" Jerry and Milton said.

"9:00" Rudy said.

"It's 8:40" I say.

"Let's play monopoly" Ky said.

"Mom, dad, wanna play?" I ask.

"Sure" they say in unison.

"Where are the other kids, maybe they want to play" my mom says.

"LEXI" I called.

"Yeah" She asked coming in to the room. Her honey blonde hair just like mine was in a ponytail and her blue eyes sparkled with happiness but they always have mystery in them.

"Where is everyone and wanna play monopoly?" I ask.

"Sure" she said sitting down in a chair.

"Do you know where everyone is?" I ask.

"No" she responds.

"I'll go see if anyone is here" my mom says getting up and walking to the stairs.I turn on the t.v. and we watch while we wait.

**Savannah's POV**

I get up and knock on each one answers.I was about to go back to the kitchen when I realize that I didn't check room 110.I walk over to that room and knock on the door.I wonder if Megan and Greg met Jack.I could tell Kim liked Jack but was in denial.

"Hey" I say opening the door and see the 3 of them in the room.

Jack was on the blue sofa, Megan was on her bed and Greg was on the other side of the sofa.

"Hey, I see that you've all met each other" I say.

"Yep,we've been in over foster homes together" Megan said.

Somehow I could tell that that wasn't how they met. They seem very mysterious.

"We're playing monopoly with Kim,her dojo friends and Lexi" I say.

Something (an emotion) flashes threw their eyes.

"OK" the 3 of them respond getting up and follow me.

When we get downstairs Lexi turns to them and they see 4 of them freeze,just staring at each other.

"Jack,Lexi,Megan,Greg,you OK?" I ask confused by their actions.

"Yeah" they respond in unison and Jack,Megan and Greg all sit down.

**Kim and Savannah's POV**

Does Lexi have something to do with something?

**Kim's POV**

We play for about 15 minutes until Rudy continue to play until Jerry and Milton leave and then watch Frozen(**i don't own Frozen). **After that Megan,Lexi,Greg and Jack leave .Then my mom and dad go in to the kitchen while me,Ky and Jo go to my gigantic bedroom.

"Wait,did you call your parents so they know you're sleeping over?" I ask my 2 friends.

"Oh" they both say in unison and take put their phones.

After a few minutes of talking to their parents they hang up.

"So you guys can stay over?" I ask.

"Yep" The say in uniosn.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"So you like Jack" Jo said,it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Ew,no,he's just another homeless boy,nothing special" I respond.

"Sure he is" Ky said,sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"What?I don't" I defended.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Jo mumbled.

"I don't have a crush on him" I say annoyed.

"Sure ya don't" Ky said.

"I do NOT have a crush on him" I respond getting annoyed with both my friends.I raised my voice on not.

The truth was Im not sure if I like him or not.

"Whatever,let's go swimming" Jo suggested.

"Inside or outside?" I ask.

"Outside" they responded in unison.

That's right,this mansion had both an inside and outside pool.

"Let's change" I say getting up and walk to the clset.

I change in my room,Jo changes in my bathroom and Ky changes in the hall bathroom.I wore a blue and white stripped bikini,Jo had a pink and blue bikini and Ky had a pink and yellow bikini.

"Let's go" I say and go downstairs with my younger friends following me.

All of us run to the backyard and jump in the pool.I immediately regretted that and I could tell that Jo and Ky did too.

"This water is freezing" I say shivering.

"Ya think?" Ky and Jo said also shivering.

All of a sudden both their phones started ringing and the 3 of us swam to the edge of the pool.

"Hello?" Kylie and Jo asked.

Something that the person who called them must have said something very exciting because both of their eyes were wide and filled with excitement and they were smiling like idiots.

"What?" I ask once they hung up.

"They found David" Jo said the same time that Ky said "They found Tyler"

My jaw dropped.

"Are they home?" I ask.

"Yep" they says on unison.

"Weall then go home" I say.

The 3 of us jumped out the pool and ran in to the house.

"Whats aall the excitement?" My dad asked.

"They found David and Tyler" I say letting my younger friends run up ahead of me.

"Really?that's amazing" my mom says.

"Yep" I say before running after my younger friends.

David Tarver was Jo's older brother who is 19 and turning 20 on June 3 and Tyler Smith is Ky's dad. Both of them are in the army and are basically family to went in the army last year while Tyler went in when he was 30 and he's now haven't heard from either since the 2 of them went in the I get upstairs I see that Jo and Ky are already changed and are ready to 3 of us walk downstairs to where my mom and dad are waiting by the door.

"Tell everyone we say hi" Savannah said.

"We will" both girls respond in unison smiling.

"Bye" My parents and Ky and Jo all say in unison.

Ky and Jo run out the door and my dad closes the door.

'I'm so happy that Tyler and David are back"I say.

"Us too" My parents respond smiling.

"Are you gonna go back out swimming?" My dad asked.

"Yeah but I'm going swimming inside" I say and go off to the inside pool.

When I get there I dip my feet in to the water not wanting to make the mistake of jumping in to icy water again.I float on my back and soon get lost in my thoughts? Normally I wouldn't mind and like getting lost in my thoughts but these thoughts were about a certain boy,Jack Kim,stop thinking about him,he's just another boy,nothing special.

"Hey Blondie" a voice said that I immediately recognize.

"Jack" I say opening my eyes.

"That's my name,don't ware it out" he says.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Oh,well ya know there's a thing called birth and-" he started to say but I cut him off.

"I mean here in the pool area" I say.

"Well I live here so I can be here and Chase and Savannah said there was a pool here" He says.

"Well ya can't be here" I snapped.

"Oh yeah?and why not?" He snapped back.

"Because you can't" I snapped.

"Oh wow Blondie, that's the best you got?" he says smirking at me.

His smirk was am I saying?he's just another ordinary foster kid,nothing special.

"Get out" I snapped.

"No" he stubbornly said.

"Get out" I repeated.

"Make me" He said crossing his arms and taking off his shirt to reveal a six pack,it looked amazi-SHUT UP KIm.

"Fine" I say getting out of the pool.

I throw a punch at him which he catches and shoves me in the pool.

"Jackson" I scream.

"Kimberly" He screams back.

"Don't call me Kimberly" I growled.

"Don't call me Jackson" He growled back.

"Then get out" I snapped.

"No" He stubbornly said and jumps in the pool getting water in my eyes.

"Jack,you got water in my eyes" I screech "and my hair wet"

"Oh boo how,sucks for you bitch" He growls.

"I am NOT a bitch" I raise my voice and almost yell not.

"Sure" He says sarcastically.

"That's it" I scream and start to attack defends himself and blocks all of my moves.

"Ya know Blondie I thought you would've learned by now that I'm better than you" He screams at me.

"In your dreams Brewer" I growl.I was furious with him.

"In your dreams that you'll beat me" He growls.

Just as I'm about to say something a girl and boy eneter.

"Hey Jack" the girl said and jumped in the pool and the boy did the same.

"What's your name again?" I ask them.

"Megan and this is my brother Greg" She says.

"Kimberly but call me Kim" I say.

Then Jack whispers something in Greg's ear causing him to smile and he whispers something in Megan's who grins.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing bitch" Greg says.

That tears it,I can beat him up.I lunge at him and he grabs me and lifts me up and threw me to the other side of the swimming 3 smirk at me.I angirly get out the pool and storm away.I look back before I close the door and see Jack and Megan hugging.A burning sensation was in my chest,one way I've only felt about one guy,Brett Aaron Summers but he cheated on me.I went back up to my room and change into pj's and started to watch t. about 2 in the morning I finally fell asleep thinking about the one subject that I hated to think about most:Jack.

**Jack's POV**

"She reminds me of Riley, feisty" Greg said.

"Yep" I say.

"I miss all of them" Megan said.

"So do I" Me and Grab said in unison.

"I hate that incident,how could they do that to us" Megan said, quiet so Kim couldnt hear ,anger and some other emotions in her voice but most of all:hurt.

I pull her in to a hug and then Greg does.

"So,what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"I'm not sure,let's sleep in the same room and ask to share a room in the morning" I say and Megan and Greg instantly agree.

"You can do it now" a voice said making me and Megan and Greg jump.

"Sorry for scaring you but we can let the 3 of you share a room" Savannah said.

"Thanks" the 3 of us say in unison.

Me,Megan and Greg all got out of the pool and dryed off and Savannah waited for us.

"There is the biggest room in the house and its on the top floor, you 3 can have it" Savannah said.

"We could just share mine or Greg and Megan's room" I say and Megan and Greg agree with me.

"Don't worry about it" Chase said coming up behind his wife.

The 3 of us smile and Chase says "Why don't the 3 of you go get your things and then we'll meet by Jacks room,116"

The 3 of us nod before taking off to our rooms. When I get to my room I grab my things glad that I didn't unpack everything.I put all of the things I did unpack back in to boxes and then watch t.v. while I wait for everyone a half hour later Megan and Greg show up with Savannah and Chase.

"Follow us" Chase says taksing some of my boxes along with Savannah.

The 3of us do as we're lead us to an elevator in the back of the house.

"You have an elevator?" I ask.I was shocked.

"This mansion used to be a hotel" Chase tells us as we walk inside.

There are 10 floors in total not counting the bottom about 10 seconds we are at the tenth floor and let me tell you,its room is basically the whole top floor,its painted blue,gren and are 3 walk in closets,3 bathrooms that are big,3 king sized beds,each by a window and so many other things.

"You guys like it?" Chase asked.

"Love it" Megan says and me and Greg nod in agreement.

"You guys start unpacking and me and Chase will bring up all your other things" Savannah says walking put of the room with her husband.

"What bed do you want?" I ask.

"Red" Megan says walking over to the bed with red blankets,Greg walks over to the one with blue blankets and I take the green one.

We all unpack while Savannah and Chase bring up our first thing we all unpack is the black box and the box that says secrets.

"Do you still have the same locker combination?" Greg asked.

"Yep,you guys?" I ask.

"Yep" They say in unison.

We continue to unpack and Savannah and Chase take up the last boxes to us and we thank them and then go to sleep because it was now 3 in the morning.

Our combination was the first day the incident happened and the day the twin tower fell, A.K.A. 9/11/01.

* * *

**Hope you liked it,review**

**The next chapter is going to have Lindsay and Brett in it and is going to be Jack's first day at Seaford High**


	3. Jacks first day at Seaford high

**Disclaimer:I own nothing but my oc's**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

I was asleep and so was Greg and Megan when there was a knock on the door.

"Greg,Megan,Jack,wake up,its time for school" Savannah says knocking on the door.

The 3 of is slowly wake up and go in the bathroom to had on a blue short sleeved shirt,skinny jeans and a red hoodie,Greg had on a green shirt with a blue hoodie and skinny jeans while I had on a purple v-neck and black hoodie.

"What school do you go to?" I ask my 2 childhood friends.

"Seaford high,you're gonna start there too" Megan said.

"Cool,I hope we have the same classes" I said.

"Me too,me and Greg hang out with Lindsey Jean Zimmermann and Brett Aaron Summers,we'll introduce them to you" Megan said.

"Thanks Megs" I said the childhood nickname for her that only pur group could call her.

"Come on,let's go" I said grabbing my backpack and walking downstairs with Megan and Greg following me.

"Hey Savannah,Chase" I greeted Kim's parents.

"Hey Jack,Megan,Greg" Chase said.

"What do you want for breakfast?"Savannah asked.

" Could I have bacon and eggs?"Megan and Get asked.

"Sure,Jack?" Chase asked me.

"Can I have the same?" I asked.

"Sure" Savannah said.

We sit down and see Kim,Alexandra and some other people already eating.I sit down,Megan in the middle and Greg on the other side of Megan and soon Chase and Savannah brings out then food.

"Thanks" the 3 of us say in unison and eat.

Soon we're done and Chase drives us in a limo,that's right a this be any better?

"I still can't believe you're here" Megan said hugging me and I hug her back while Greg smiles and joins in to the hug.

**Kim's POV**

I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy seeing Megan and Jack hug.

Wait what?

Jealousy?

Over another ordinary foster boy?

No,that can't be right?

Oh who am I kidding?

Not myself.

I was totally jealous against my will.

I,Kimberly Beulah Crawford is in love with Jackson Leo Anderson Brewer against my will.

Well he's still just another homeless boy to me too right?

Yeah right Crawford,no matter how mean you are to each other you still like him,there's no denying that.

When we get to school Megan and Greg take Jack to the main office probably while I go over to my locker and take put my books for first period and since there was like 10 minutes until class I go to the auditorium to see Jo,Ky,Jerry and Milton.

"Hey guys" I said walking up to them.

"Hey Kim" Ky greets.

"How was David and Tyler?" I asked.

"It was amazing, I'm so happy they came back" Jo said while Ky nodded grinning.

We talked for a bit until the bell rang and we went to sit down and then Megan and Greg come in with Jack,I never realized Megan and Greg were in English with course now Back was here too.

_you're happy about that,you get to stare at him _I thought.

Shut up.

I knew it was teu though.

He was hot,he was was moles and features were just right and-wait,what am I saying.

Stop it Kim.

No matter how much you like him he doesn't like you and you shouldn't like him.

Get over it.

Soon came in and we started what felt like forever it was finally lunch.

**Jack's POV**

Megan and Greg take me over to Lindsey and we were walking to them girls stared at me.

"Hey Lindsey,Brett,this is Jack" Greg said introducing me.

"Hey I'm Lindsey"A girl who stood at about 5'2 and had light brown hair and Greg eyes said sticking out her hand.

I have to admit she was hot.

" And I'm Brett"a boy with brown eyes and hair said.

"Jack" I said sitting down next to Brett with Greg on my other side and Megan next to Lindsey.

"So you're new?" Brett asked.

'Yeah"I said.

We talked for a bit until I got pulled over by Kim.

**Kim's POV**

I was with the Wasabi warriors and I saw Jack pass by with Megan and Greg and sit with Brett and Lindsey. That was a bad and Lindsey are bad news.I get up and walk over to Jack and pull him over.I stare in to his beautiful deep brown eyes. big mistake.I get lost in them.

"Kim" Jack said clapping his hands in my face.

"Sorry" I said.

"Why did you pull me over?" He asked annoyed.

"Dont sit with Lindsey and Brett,they're bad news" I said.

He looked angry.

"You can't tell me who and who not to sit with" He said.

"Whatever, just don't sit with Brett and Lindsey" I said.

"I will" He replied angry and annoyed.

Now I was staring to get annoyed.

"No,you can't" I argued.

"Who do you think you are?telling me who and who I can't sit 're not the boss with me and last time I checked you didn't care about me" He screamed at me.

"I don't care about you,not one bit,you know on second thought sit with them,just don't come crying to me if they betray you" I growled at him.

"Yeah right,now why don't you go back to your friends and do what you call karate" He said storming off.

I glare at him even though he couldn't see and walk back to the wasabi warriors.

**Jack's POV**

"What did Kim want?" Lindsey asked.

"She said not to sit with you two because you were bad news" I replied.

I was beyond angry,who did she think she was?first telling me what dojo I couldn't join and now who I could or couldn't sit with.I haven't even been here for 3 days.

"Jack,the 5 of us have the same schedule" Brett told me.

"Sweet" I said happily.

We kept talking until the bell rang for last period, that was done I walk out of school with Greg,Megan,Lindsey and Brett and see Savannah in a limo to drive us home?

"Jack,Megan,Greg,want to come over?" Lindsey asked.

"Sure,let me ask Savannah" I said and me,Megan and Greg run to Savannah while Brett and Lindsey wait for us.

"Can we go to Lindsey's" I ask her.

"Sure" She says.

We run over to Lindsey and Brett and walk with them to their house.

**Kim's POV**

I see my mom in the limo and along with my fitness I go in it.

"Jack,Greg and Megan went to Lindsey's" My mom said.

"Alright" I responded.

I couldn't care less.I was still angry about earlier.

_No matter how angry you still love him _I thought.

Shut up I though staring out the window.

There was only one thing that I could think about.

Jack.

* * *

**Review**


End file.
